scarletlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Features
Auto Pilot Fighting Auto Assist - Status, Buff, and Combat Aid Systems - Scarlet Legacy allows you to automate repetitive actions such as recasting buff skills when they run out, HP/MP/SP recovery item usage when your bars are low, and the usage of attack skills when their cooling times have completed. - Press the "N" key or click the Auto Assist button at the top left of your screen above your character's HP bar to open the Auto Assist System Window and change its options. - After choosing your Auto Assist options, set them by clicking the "Save" button at the bottom left of the window, and then press the "G" key while in-game to turn the system on and off. Status Aid - The first tab allows you to set when your character will automatically use recovery items like food, potions, and elixirs. Click the circle to the left of "Status Aid" to allow the system to activate when you hit the "G" key while playing. - Click and drag HP (health, the red bar below your character portrait), MP (magic points, the blue bar below your character portrait), and SP (skill points, the yellow bar below your character portrait) recovery items from your character's inventory and place them in the slots in this window. - These items will be used automatically when your HP/MP/SP bars reach the percentages (%) you set. If you set your HP recovery items to be used when your HP bar is 50% full, if you have any of those items in your inventory when your character's health is halfway full, any of them whose usage time is not still cooling down will be used. Buff Aid - The second tab allows you to set when your character will automatically reactivate their passive buff skills and use stat increasing potions. Click the circle to the left of "Buff Aid" to allow the system to activate when you hit the "G" key while playing. - Click and drag stat increasing items from your character's inventory such as food, drinks, Exp potions, etc. and place them in the slots in this window. You can also click and drag the icons for any Martial Arts Skills you currently have which apply stat increasing "Buffs" to your character into this window. - When any of the time-based Buffs you have placed in the Buff Aid system window are not active on your character, they will be recast and/or another buff item will be consumed to reapply the Buff automatically. Combat Aid - The third tab allows you to set when your character will automatically cast the combat skills you specify against the nearest enemy target. Click the circle to the left of "Combat Aid" to allow the system to activate when you hit the "G" key while playing. This is the most dangerous Aid System to use, so try it out in a lower level area in-game before using it against difficult monsters or your character might be killed! - Click and drag any active combat abilities (attack skills) you wish to have automatically cast against the nearest enemy when the system is turned on. Your character will attempt to use the combat skills you have placed in the window repeatedly. If one of the skills is still cooling down from use, the next one in the list will attempt to be cast, and so on. - When a new target is chosen, the Combat Aid system will start back at the beginning of the skill sequence you have set up with this system. - If you place skills after each other that require different weapons to use, your character will automatically switch weapons to cast the next skill that is available to be used. If you do not have a weapon of the required type equipped, your character will only use the skills in the list that meet the weapon requirements. - Range Setup allows you to set the maximum distance away from your character that your skills will be targeted against. If you wish to stay within a certain area to kill monsters for a quest, it is recommended to lower the Range of your Combat Aid settings. Bonus EXP The Bonus EXP Feature is a blue bar at the bottom of the red EXP Bar. This bar fills up as you play, meaning as you kill enemies and do quests it fills up. Once you reach 100%, you are able to redeem these experience points for an item called Go EXP. As you level, the EXP rate increases. Currently, there are only 2 ways of obtaining the GO EXP item. These are through GM Events, and they can be purchased from the Item Mall. Auto Tracking Quest Tracking, Auto Run, and Teleportation - When your character accepts a Quest from an NPC, the Quest's details will be shown on the right of the screen in a Quest Tracker which also allows you to run or teleport to the Quest target. - Click the # displayed next to the name of the Quest in the Quest Tracker (first line of quest text in the Tracker) or press the "L" key to view the Quest system window. - Click the Quest requirement text (second line of quest text in the Tracker) to automatically run to the location of the monsters you must kill, items you must collect, or NPC you must speak to. - When a quest is completed it will turn orange. You may also click the Quest requirement text (second line of quest text in the Tracker) to make your character run automatically to the NPC where you can turn it in. - Clicking the "Winged Foot" icon next to a quest's text will allow you to directly teleport to the destination for a cost of "Spirit Scroll" items which can be obtained in-game. Player Toggle Scarlet Legacy also has the option to hide players that aren't in your party, guild, or team. The hide option reduces lag and helps you with the ability to click NPCs, if those NPCs are being blocked by AFK (away from keyboard) players. To show/hide players, press "T" (if the hotkeys have not been changed.) GEM System GEMs are a third currency in Scarlet Legacy. These GEMs are earned through quests, defeating enemies, and more. They have certain uses, such as bank expansions. The GEMs may also be used to purchase items from the Item Mall. GEMs limit the aspect of "pay to win" due to the option of purchasing items without the need for cash. GEMs can be seen at the bottom of the Backpack "B" window. Currency System SEN functions as follows. S > E > N *100 N = 1 E *100 E = 1 S *10,000 N = 1 S Statues and Ranking System The game has multiple ranking Divisions. They range from Total Time Played to Total Enemies killed, and much more. The very last of the rankings are the armor values ranking, they display the top 100 players with the greatest Armor Value. The Armor Values are allows the player that has the highest level of armor to have their own statues in Yang City. Every day at 6:00 A.M. PDT the statues will be updated to the player with the most equipment rating of his/her class. There is one statue per class. (4 total.)